


Feeling Safe in Danger

by OtherThingsInHead



Category: Javier Pena - Fandom, Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Language, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Summary: The man who was being held solely on Reader's testimony was the most influential person of a certain drug cartel. So that she became the perfect bait to trap one of his sicarios who can be the DEA’s best chance to catch the biggest fish in the water: Pablo Escobar.





	Feeling Safe in Danger

Two weeks passed. Two weeks since the court dismissed all charges due to insufficient evidence. You didn’t know it at the time, but the man who was being held solely on your testimony was the most influential person of a certain drug cartel. There was a good chance he wants to take his vengeance on you for what you had done to his best man. So that you became the perfect bait to trap one of his sicarios who can be the DEA’s best chance to catch the biggest fish in the water: Pablo Escobar.

The embassy provided an agent to stay with you on 24-hours-a-day so they can protect you from getting murdered.

Agent Javier Peña had that kind of sweetness of manner that can win people over utterly. He was polite, suave, smooth, maybe a little bit cheesy and sometimes you could catch a look in his eyes that sent shiver down your spine. In other circumstances, you might have been interested in him but since your life was in danger the last thing on your mind was flirting.

You couldn’t sleep that night. Dreams belong to those who have nothing to fear. The air was hot and humid, albeit doubly frosted by both tormenting doubt and frigid lunar light. When you decided to go down for a glass of water you passed the guest room’s slightly opened door and heard something that wasn’t comforting at all.

“He’s coming for me, right?” Pushing open the door you scanned Javier’s expression anxiously.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but a thin pants. His eyes widened at the sight of your ghostly form at his door but it didn’t break the calmness he radiated. He said goodbye and put down the radio phone.

“You don’t have to worry about it.” He mumbled on his deep, smoky voice but you couldn’t stifle the panic that took you over.

“Of course I have to! He’s gonna get me killed! I’m screwed. I’m so screwed.” You felt your heart pound in your ears and you started to pace furiously up and down in the room as if you could walk the stress out of your system.

“Hey, relax!” Javier tried to soothe you but his words sparked a swift and angry response from you.

“Don’t you fucking dare to come with this shit! You don’t care about me, you just wanna catch Escobar. Jesus! I’m gonna die, I’m gonna fucking die!” It was hard to breathe and your words stumbled into sobbing.

The whole room was spinning and if there wasn’t a strong grip on your arms you’d slumped to the ground, weeping in despair.

“Hey, look at me! Y/N, look at me and listen!” Javier’s voice came like a lifebelt in the ocean of your nervous breakdown. You tried to avoid to look into his eyes, his dangerously beautiful, dark eyes but his hand tilted your chin up.

“Look at me.” He said again and you raised your glance to met his. You shivered.

“I won’t let them hurt you. You’re safe.” His hoarse voice made your knees week and the pressure that weighed heavily upon you, slowly left your body. Staring at his brightly deep, brown eyes you found yourself helpless and weak and extremely oversexed.

“You understand?” He asked and not trusting your voice to be steady, you just nodded.

“Say it.”

“I’m safe… I’m safe.” You mumbled quietly as a mantra.

Javier moved his thumb across your mouth, rubbing the parted lips before leaned forward to kiss them slowly and tenderly. Waves of pleasure shoot through you like electricity, setting you free from the suffocating darkness and suddenly you felt nothing but him. His taste in your mouth, his scent in your nose and his moans in your ears.

Your senses took him into completely as if they were thirsty for him. He pushed you back against the wardrobe and let his mouth tasting your neck, sucking on it eagerly. Your knees failed you when Javier’s tongue found your breasts. Luckily his strong grip on your butt held you firmly.

Before you could notice his hand was under the hem of your nightgown. You didn’t wear any underwear and this recognition sent him wild. Digging your nails into his biceps you tried to protest when he lifted your knee to his hips and covered your heat with a hand rubbing slow circles over your clit with his thumb - but you couldn’t. He didn’t need your permission. He took what he wanted and he wanted you.

That was exactly what you needed the most at that moment. A strong, firm control over your body and mind, allowing you to escape into untroubled dimensions.

It was an outstandingly quiet night. Maybe cause it was almost three o’clock in the morning but all you could hear was the noises of the heavy breaths and whimpers you made. Your body was an open book and Javier read it perfectly. Before you could entirely lost in his caresses he pulled your gown off and laid you to the bed.

His body gleamed with sweat emphasizing his muscles in the moonshine as he took off his pants and rolled a condom on his remarkable erection. You missed his touch already.

He kneeled between your thighs and lined his length up to your aching entrance. Placing his elbows on either side of your head he kissed you with a deep, luscious kiss. You wanted him so badly you couldn’t help but whined, harshly biting his lower lip. Your eyes were still closed and your mouth dropped open after he broke the kiss, making him swear you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Look at me, Y/N.”

Hearing your name from his mouth brought you back to reality. You did as you were told and your eyes widened as he forcefully slammed into you causing you to let out a loud cry.

“I do care about you.” He rustled, pulled out and thrust into your tight core once again. You both groaned in satisfaction as he filled you completely.

“I’ll keep you safe Y/N, I promise.”

Again and again, he rocked his hips against you, crashing you closer to the edge with each thrust. You wrapped your arms completely around his back, hugging him desperately as his words explode through your heart. You wanted to say something but you couldn’t focus on anything but the pleasure he was invoking. Your eyes locked on his as you gave all of yourself to him.

Your orgasm hit you harder than ever before. His name fell from your swollen lips and it made something flutter in Javier’s chest. His breath came out in small pants as he buried his face between your breasts and found his own release with your pulsing walls around him.

“You have a peculiar way of soothing, agent Peña.” You breathed after a few seconds and felt him smirk against the skin on your neck while he showered you with his hungry kisses.

“Did it work?” He asked and you giggled.

“Yeah, I think so.”

Racking your fingers through his soft, dark hair you watched as goosebumps crawled all over him. His skin was cold as the thin layer of sweat cooled on it but felt like glowing ember against your own skin.

He pulled himself out with a deeply satisfied groan and laid beside you. You rolled on your side with both of his arms around you and with your head tucked under his chin. For the first time in weeks, you felt safe and fell into a peaceful sleep under Javier’s caressing fingers.


End file.
